


Les yeux revolver

by Amie33



Series: The magical 100 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is cross with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les yeux revolver

She’s got that “if my eyes were guns you would be already dead” look on again, and he feels like he _is_ dead; when River’s looking at him that way, brows furrowed and lips pursed, arms crossed and eyes so reproachful, he knows he has done something that disappoints her, and he wants nothing but to die.

Except that he has no idea what he has done this time. _“I’m sorry.”_ he apologizes anyway, because he has to.

She stares at him before finally smiling and the look disappears from her face.

Phew, this is not the day he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a French song, _"Les yeux revolver"_ and it gave me the idea of that fic ;)  
>  Thanks to Bev for her beta and advice.


End file.
